


Drop Dead Again

by RaphaleRimsy



Category: Drop Dead Fred (1991)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphaleRimsy/pseuds/RaphaleRimsy
Summary: I love Rik Mayall and his character, I heard about this Drop dead Fred movie once or twice. when I watch it I heard so many negative about that relatable movie. I relate to this movie, and yes I did why I cried about 5 times on this movie. anyways when I first watch it, I realized but quite strange Fred is. he is imaginary but everything he does its real? even his name "Drop Dead" does this mean he is a dead sprit? this is why I made this fanfiction, I promised I won't make it boring. I hope you enjoy this theory fanfiction and I'm sorry I haven't been writing more chapter of Demon Rimmer a lot of people on Tumblr hated it so I have to stop for a while sorry. anyways ENJOY!
Kudos: 1





	Drop Dead Again

I used to have an imaginary friend named "Drop Dead Fred" though we weren't mates since all he does is cause me trouble again and again. luckily he finally got out of my mind, but here the disturbing part, I didn't even imagine "Drop Dead Fred" in the first place or even think of a man like him! he kind of looks like my cousin Richard or "Richie" they called him. but not like him! and I'm not the only one! a lot of girls go through the same path. scientist are saying that its a 68% of young girls at the age 5-10 has an unordinary imaginary friend named Fred, but not all girls at the age of 5-10 there was one who was 20 something? I don't really know but this lady is named Elizabeth has a different story, scientist interviewed her right after mines and when I heard about made me a shock. my parent believed that I was probably a sociopath, my creepypasta friend told me that Fred has the same story like Mr Wisemouth an imaginary cat that makes kids kill themself, the different between Widemouth and Fred is not a killer, he's a troublemaker. I'm been trying to figuring out about my "imaginary" friend is or was that's when I was looking at any death records I found a name called Frederico Smithery (ok I'm not that creative with name) he was a kind-hearted troublemaker. his parents hated him because of his troublemakerness, they know that Fred is a stupid kid so they outwit him by a cake with a bunch of bleach on it. he died at the age of 5, he had a great connection with a girl, he always makes her laugh but since he died the girl never felt light ever again. before he died both of his parents told him these 3 final words: "Drop. Dead. Fred" and so they both laugh while Fred was throwing up blood then he died. his parents got arrested for doing child abused. dark yeah I know, my theory is he probably grown-up go through many young girls minds becoming him and don't make her parents hated the girl. sometimes he might be kind, he is not a killer even though his parents killed him, he is in a better place with better friends. and I'm kind of glad that he is in a safer place though I felt sorry for him. this really reveals a lot, so I send this theory to the scientist then they admit to me and now its a thing! 

if a girl ever had an imaginary friend named Drop Dead Fred, it's a normal thing. not a sociopath, well hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is maybe a reader Point-Of-View so it will be fun and scary. and trust me when I say this, THis is not a Reader X Fred, trust me that's 100% gross snotface!


End file.
